Christmas halo
Christmas Halo is a Halo Custom Edition map. It was released on 12/23/07, and made by a now-dead mapping team called CMM (City Map Makers). Christmas Halo Readme This is what the readme file says: About: This map is a meduim sized map containing a lot of custom tags. Weapons: Candy cane gun: shoots candy canes that stick to the target. They stay attached for 60 seconds, and do as much damage as the assult rifle accuracy international arctic warfare - psg 90: a sniper rifle. Can be found on the ledge near bridge. They do as much damage as normal sniper. Colt 1911s: There are two types in the map. They are the pistols you start out with. Series 80: the white one STI colt custom: the black one Wreath Blade: a wreath with a blade attached. The christmas-style energy sword. Benelli R1: a hunting rifle. Does a little more damage then the pistol. It is also my favorite gun model in the level:). Branch Launcher: Shoots a tree branch. Found under the bridge. Rocket: No launcher included. White shotgun thingy: was going to shoot snow untill the projectile bugged. I left it in there anyway. Chromobble gun: was going to shoot igloos untill i learned that the collision WAS going to fail. Now i know how to make a bubble shield gun XD. SO, i made it like an assult rifle.Does as much damage as the sniper rifle. That is about all the weapons. The grenades have been replaced with snowballs. Vehicles: Green Civillian Warthog: It is a green colored civi hog with Honda Civic wheels. The windsield has been removed and where it had been on the hood has painted green. Red Civillian Warthog: A red civi hog with Honda Civic wheels. Those are the vehciles in the map. Recommendation: This map was designed for CTP (capture the present) and slayer. It also is quite fun for stunting. Acknowledgement: CMM Grunt: Making the whole dang map XD. Also the co-leader of CMM, and in XDZ at the time of the relese. Email: gruntshalocemaps@gmail.com CMMLeader GTAgamer00020 : some design help. The other co-leader of CMM. {KBK}Spartan-86: a modeler in CMM. SSABLADE~Leader~ : a CMM member (beta tester) Church RVB: the other modeler of CMM SSACOUNTRYBOY~LEADER~ : A CMM beta tester XDZDragger~RIP ASW~ : CMM beta tester NÅ]گнӨדĢŪŅ : CMM Beta tester Major ƒîññßŕΩ : beta tester in CMM. CMT-M4573R51337: Detail and Cube map (used for civi hog) More Info: Here is info i didnt know where to put. Known bugs: dev mode sometimes causes exceptions. you can get out of the level with help from another player and a hog. More that are escaping me at the moment Since you've been bored half to death by now, ill give you some info on secrets: There are 4 secrets in the map. One is a inside joke. They arent very hard to find. Thx for reading this whole dang thing! Statistics At the time of writing this, Christmas Halo has had 6,696 downloads and a 9.0 rating. Christmas Halo Remix Christmas Halo Remix is a remake of the original Christmas Halo. It was released a year after the first Christmas Halo, and was made by SapperGrunt (gruntfromhalo). It has it's own website. Christmas Halo Remix Readme It's readme file says: About: This map is a humorous Christmas map. If you have no sense of humor, you probably won't like it much. If you have played the original Christmas halo, you really need to play this map. This also is an official remake- I just changed my name during the time between the release of this map and the release of the last, and CMM died. A lot of changed have been changed. See below for a list of weapons/vehicles changed, and a list of all that are in the level. Level Design The bases are houses. There are these on the first floor: a living room, kitchen, and the "stair room". On the second floor: the "stair room", hallway, bedroom A, bedroom B, "tree and presents room". There is a road connecting the two houses. In the middle of the level there is a canyon with another road running through it. There is a bridge over the canyon. There are tunnels running from the houses into the bottom of the canyon. There also is a passageway leading out of the canyon to the bridge. Both the cave and passageway can fit a warthog on it. At the bases, there is a hole in the ground that "teleports" you to the bottom of the canyon. It only works on people walking. There also is a weather system: every once in a while it will start to snow. This won't affect your vision that much, like the night-day systems. Weapon Placement The Weapon Placement The Candy Cane Gun is located in the living room and present room of the houses. The Eggnog Gun is in the kitchen. The wreath blade is found on the bridge. The Branch is found in the canyon. The Icicle Gun is found on top of the passageway leading from the canyon to the usual ground level The Weapon List Candy Cane Gun-Shoots candy canes that stick to the target. They stay attached for 60 seconds, and do a little more damage than the assault rifle. Ornament Gun-Shoots Christmas tree ornaments that stick to the target. They stay attached for 60 seconds and do a little less damage than the pistol (as the pistol was overpowered). Wreath Blade- A wreath with a blade on it. Lunges like the energy sword, easily abused by noobs. Branch-"Shoots" (more like toss) a branch that explodes on contact. Not environmentally friendly. After explosion, the branch sticks for 60 seconds. Eggnog Gun-A jug of eggnog. The manufacturer sucks and therefore it does not taste very good. Acts like flamethrower. Icicle Gun- A strange tube with a giant sniper scope attached. Shoots an icicle that sticks to the target for 60 seconds. Kills in one hit, but has a slow rate of fire. Basically the sniper. Grenades Snowball- A snowball. Explosions take down your shield. Present Grenade- A present. The person who mailed this to you must hate you, as it explodes when tossed. A small toy train is the only toy that can survive the explosion of the presents. The presents contain small toy trains. Vehicle(s) Civilian Warthog- Comes colored red and green. A bit faster than a military warthog, but no turret. It has a lot of snow on it. Stuff that changed since the origonal Level design The tunnels were added, as origonally they served the puropse that the hole serves now. The house was upgraded in size. The pathways up from the canyon are new. Weapons Candy Cane Gun-Was balenced and re-animated Ornament Gun-Added Colt 1911-Removed for not bieng funny enough Benelli R1-Removed for not bieng funny enough Branch Launcher-Removed Launcher, animated, fixed projectile Wreath Blade-Was balenced, re-animated, and had a model upgrade Chromobile Gun-Was removed for overall phail Snow-gun-thingy-Was removed for overall phail Eggnog Gun-Added That Sniper-Removed for not bieng funny enough Icicle gun-Added Grenades Snowball-Balenced Presents-Added Vehicles Warthog-Snowed on Recommendation: Any game type except race. It supports all game types, though. Acknowledgement: SapperGrunt- Making the whole level (xfire is gruntfromhalo) kingfish999- The sniper tags I stole the scope off of >:) Masters1337- Detail and cube maps tags Credit for various textures to their authors. More Info: Known bugs: Heck, if I knew any I'd fix em >:V